Summer Nights
by Arualle
Summary: Ninguno de los dos se volverá a atrever a dejar al otro. Han probado lo que estar sin esa otra persona que te completa, sin la cual no puedes vivir, y casi se pierden a si mismos. No, les gusta demasiado esas noches de verano para dejarlas ir.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes, lugares y demás pertenecen todos a la grandísima J.K. Rowling. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama de esta loca historia entre Scorpius y Lily.**

_Summer Nights_

Verano. Una noche anormalmente calurosa. La pelirroja da vueltas en la cama intentando dormirse. No lo consigue. Gira a la derecha y se queda mirando el resplandor de la luna a través de su ventana. Una lágrima se le escapa de los ojos y va a parar a la almohada. Otras más la siguen.

Al lado, durmiendo junto a su hermano, se encuentra el causante de sus lágrimas. Vuelve a girar. Sus piernas desnudas, salvo por un short que usa como pijama junto a una camiseta de tirantes, se enredan con las finas sábanas rojas. Cansada, se aparta a patas las sábanas y se incorpora, quedándose sentada en la cama. El calor le ha empapado el cuello así que se hace una coleta alta y decide a bajar a por un vaso de agua.

Mientras se bebe el vaso de agua helada mira por la ventana y recuerda como ha llegado a esa situación: ellos eran novios, el acababa sus estudios; ella no. Ella no quería romper; el sí. "Por su bien" había dicho. Pero él no entiende que ella es quien es por él; gracias a él. Ella le debe todo. Todo. No sólo que la salvara de ahogarse en el helado Lago Negro, en vísperas de Navidad. Le debe mucho más que su vida. Pero él quiere vivir la suya lejos de ella. Eso le dijo a ella el día que terminaron su relación. Las lágrimas comienzan a surcar su rostro de nuevo. Las aparta sin delicadeza alguna. Llorar es de débiles. Ella no es débil. Ya no.

—¿Lils? —Aún continúa llamándola así.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

—No puedo dormir.

—¿Y qué quieres?, ¿qué te haga compañía?, ¿Qué te arrope, quizá? ¿O que te de el beso de buenas noches? —dice enarcando una ceja.

—Que me perdones.

—No —deja el vaso en la pila y se encamina a la puerta.

—Te he seguido, en realidad. Te he estado escuchando dar vueltas en la cama toda la noche.

—¿Te tengo que pedir perdón por eso?

—No lo entiendes —se soba la nuca. Está nervioso.

—Explícamelo entonces.

—Estoy preocupado por ti.

—¡Já! —dice más alto de lo que debería. Vuelve a descender el tono de su voz antes de proseguir —. No mientas. Dejaste de preocuparte cuando cortaste conmigo.

—Nunca dejaré de preocuparte por ti —da un paso adelante y ella lo retrocede. Choca con la encimera.

—Deja de mentirme.

—No te estoy mintiendo. He terminado mis estudios; tú no. No quiero atarte a una relación cuando puedes vivir una vida maravillosa. No voy a quitarte los mejores años de tu vida.

—Yo hice mi elección. Te elegí a ti.

—Y yo a ti.

—No. Tú elegiste tu propia felicidad.

—No. Elegí la tuya. Tu familia y tú os lo merecéis. Yo no.

—Te lo dije en aquella ocasión y te lo volveré a decir. Nuestra bondad no viene medida por las acciones que hicimos; sino por las que decidimos hacer en el presente. Tu padre ha cambiado y, ni por asomo, tú no eres como él.

—No puedo dejarte ir. Pero lo debo hacer.

—¿Por qué?

—Para que seas feliz.

—No soy feliz sin ti —esta vez es ella la que se acerca a él.

—No digas eso.

—Es la verdad. Pero está claro que tú has elegido. Así que te pediría por favor que me ignoraras. Que hicieras como si nunca hubiéramos compartido algo. Te será fácil, antes lo hacías de maravilla.

—Siempre has llamado mi atención, Lils. Estuviera donde estuvieras e hiciera lo que hiciera tú siempre captabas mi atención. Nunca has pasado desapercibida para mí.

—No intentes arreglar algo que tu mismo te has encargado de destruir.

—¿Segura? —no la va a dejar ir tan fácilmente. La necesita.

—Muy segura.

Él se acerca. Ella se aleja. No puede dejar que le vuelva a herir. El alto respaldo de la silla se le clava en la espalda cuando choca con ella. Él aprovecha y acorta la distancia que la separa de ella. Apoya las manos en la mesa dejando a Lily acorralada.

—Déjame ir —dice nerviosa.

—No.

—Puedo gritar.

—No lo harás. Lils, por Merlín, te acabo de decir que no te puedo dejar ir.

—Te he oído.

—¿Y tú me rehuyes? No lo entiendo.

—Estoy cansada de sufrir.

—Yo no te haré sufrir.

—Ya lo has hecho.

—Lils, por favor.

—No, Scorp. Te amo, eso nunca cambiará. Pero no podemos estar juntos.

—Lils…

—No, escúchame. Te amo, eso es verdad. Pero tu has elegido ser feliz por tu cuenta; sin mi. Y eso no puedo arreglarlo.

—Yo lo decidí hace tres meses. Pero he tenido tiempo para pensar y me he dado cuenta de que no puedo estar sin ti.

—Haberlo pensado antes, Scorp.

No lo aguanta más. Sus ojos se desvían hacia los labios de la chica una y otra vez. Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanza sobre ella y la besa desesperadamente. La necesita. Necesita volver a notar sus manos en su espalda, su aliento mezclándose con el suyo; sus suspiros. Lo necesita. Es una adicción. Pero esa noche nada de lo que él necesita llega a ocurrir. Ella se separa, sin haber correspondido al beso, y le da un guantazo que estaba pugnando por salir desde el día que cortó con ella.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso.

Se va. Lo deja solo en la oscuridad de la cocina. En cuanto se siente segura entre las sábanas rompe a llorar. Le echa de menos, eso no puede negarlo. Pero le ha hecho daño. Mucho. Y no quiere volver a sufrir.

Cuatro de la madrugada. Ella vuelve a dar vueltas en la cama, como estas noches atrás. No puede dejar de darle vueltas a la situación vivida con Scorpius. Lysander, su mejor amigo, le ha aconsejado. Dice que le tiene que dar una segunda oportunidad. Pero no es tan fácil. Y menos después de haber sufrido tanto por él. Pero quiere ser feliz.

El calor vuelve a no dejarla dormir y decide bajar a beber agua. Nada más entrar en la cocina, se lo encuentra apoyado en la encimera.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—No podía dormir. ¿Y tú?

—Tampoco —está nerviosa. Se mira los pies y se retuerce las manos.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—Sí.

Decidida, abre la puerta que da al patio trasero y sale. Él la sigue de cerca. Que haya accedido a hablar con él es extraño. La conoce bien. Es demasiado orgullosa. La brisa calurosa y pegajosa típica de las noches veraniegas les recibe nada más salir. Ella se encara a él.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Volverte a pedir perdón.

—Scorpius, no…

—No, déjame terminar.

—Está bien.

—Lils, te amo. Te lo dije el otro día y te lo volveré a decir las veces que sean necesarias. No puedo vivir sin ti. Tú me has convertido en lo que soy. Tú eres mi luz. Tú me guías en la oscuridad que es mi vida. Sin ti estaría perdido. Yo… ¿por qué lloras? No, no. No llores, amor —dice esto último acercándose a ella.

—¿Tienes que preguntar?

—Lo siento. Lo lamento muchísimo, Lils. Aquella decisión la tomé pensando que era lo mejor para ti. Sabes que no deseo otra cosa que tu felicidad —sin importarle nada la abraza y hunde el rostro en su cabello, que huele a lirios —. Pero me he dado cuenta que no puedo seguir sin ti. No soy yo si no estoy contigo.

—¿Qué se supone que tiene que pasar ahora? —dice contra su pecho y rodeada por sus brazos.

—Lo que tú quieras. Aunque me cueste aceptarlo, si quieres que cortemos me alejaré de ti.

—No quiero perderte otra vez —confiesa a media voz.

—Yo tampoco.

La mira a los ojos. Le acaricia la mejilla. Le aparta el pelo detrás de la oreja. Se le escapan unas lágrimas. La ama tanto. Lentamente se acerca y roza por un instante sus labios con los de ella. Se separa y espera la reacción de ella. AL ver que no hace nada la coge de la cintura, le pasa la otra mano por la nuca y arremete contra sus labios en un beso feroz, cargado de pasión pero a la vez con cariño y un absoluto y completo amor. Un amor que ninguno de los sentirá si no está junto al otro.

Continúan besándose por unos minutos más y Lily se termina separando. Necesita aire. Necesita reordenar sus pensamientos. Pero decide hacerlo mañana. Acaba de recuperar a su hombre. Así que le acaricia la mejilla y le da un largo y profundo beso cargado de todo su amor y de todo su perdón.

Ninguno de los dos se volverá a atrever a dejar al otro. Han probado lo que estar sin esa otra persona que te completa, sin la cual no puedes vivir, y casi se pierden a si mismos. No, les gusta demasiado esas noches de verano para dejarlas ir.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que os haya gustado y hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo.<em>

_Se aceptan reviews, críticas, consejos, preguntas, dudas, etc._

_Recordad: un fic con reviews es un fic feliz :)_


End file.
